


Bee My Valentine

by StillWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillWinchester/pseuds/StillWinchester
Summary: Cas gives Valentine's Day Card to Dean, and there is some misunderstanding. So, basically, idiots in love!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Bee My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic three months ago after Spanish dubbing. I published it now because it's Valentine's Day!

**Bee My Valentine**

****

„Sam, what is it?” asked Cas and pointed at the stall in the grocery shop. It was full of valentine’s cards, and Sam reminded what day it was.

“Oh, it’s nothing important. Today, we have Valentine’s Day, and people give presents to each other when they’re in love,” he explained, and Cas nod in understanding.

He was watching cards for a while, before he noticed one blue card with cute bees in the middle in green heart and with the words ‘Bee my Valentine!’. He smiled a little for this, he really enjoyed about bees, so he took a card to the shopping cart. Sam saw this, but he didn't say anything. Cas was weird sometimes, or maybe often than sometimes, so he used to this. 

*

Cas felt excited, he signed a card carefully, and came to Dean’s room. The hunter was sitting on his bed, checking something on the phone.

“Hello, Dean, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure. What’s up?” he asked, putting the phone on the nightstand.

“I have something for you. A gift.”

Dean frowned, but before he opened his mouth to ask about this, Cas give him an envelope. He opened it, and saw the weirdest valentine’s card he has ever seen. He chuckles, not understanding anything for this.

“Oh, that's really nice Cas, but... Huh, but you know, we're giving valentine's card for someone special,” he said, scratching the back of his neck.

“You are someone special!” ensured Cas.

“I mean to someone, who you love,” he explained. This got even more awkward, why Cas couldn’t just read a little about some humans’ tradition?

“I know, Sam told me.”

“Ok, try again... To someone, who you're in love with,” gasped Dean, he couldn’t clarify it more. Now, everything should to be obvious.

“Yes, I know.”

Cas smiled, and Dean blinked a few times. What the hell it supposed to mean? Cas gave him a card on purpose? It wasn’t any mistake?

They stared for each other in silence, and then Cas immediately turn around and left a room really fast, he must realize that it was inappropriate. Dean’s jaw dropped, he didn't understand what actually happened here.

*

“Sammy, what did you tell to Cas?” asked Dean after he found his brother in his room. Sam was eating some vegetables’ crap and doing research on the internet.

“What do you mean?” Sam looked at his brother and frowned eyebrows. He had no idea, what was going on.

“In the shop. What did you tell him?” 

“Oh, he asked me about Valentine’s Day, so I explained that this is a day for people who are in love with each other...” said Sam. He was surprised because his brother was really worried like something bad happened.

“Are you sure, that you told him exactly the same words?”

“Yeah... Why are you asking about that?”

Dean didn't answer, but he didn't have to because Sam saw valentine's card in his hand. He understood everything, probably before his brother. Cas was in love. With one human. _Dean_.

*

Dean found Cas in the bunker’s kitchen. Angel have never eaten, so probably he thought he could hide there because that was the last place where Dean could arrive.

“Hi, Cas…” he said slowly and made a few steps to his best friend, but he still kept the distance.

Cas didn’t look at him, and he didn’t answer, just started playing with one of his sleeve. He was really upset about the earlier situation, and also scared that Dean could be mad at him. He hadn’t words for that, so he chose silence. 

“I think you should say something like ‘Hello, Dean’!” he tried to do Cas’ voice impression with hope that the angel is going to smile a little. But he didn’t, he was still serious and sad.

“Hello, Dean,” he said ultimately, but still didn’t look at him. And it was the worst, Dean wanted so bad Cas to look at him like he always does. Just to make sure that they’ll be okay.

“Cas, we need to talk about this. What’s that supposed to mean?” asked Dean and moved close to Cas.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered and turned his head finally. Dean looked for his eyes, in the kitchen’s lighting they were even more blue and brighter than usual, and Dean could notice something truly angelic in Cas’ face.

“Sorry? For what?” he asked a little confused. It was just a stupid card, and he thought they could just laugh off and forget about this.

“For loving you.”

Dean’s heart skipped a beat, and he held a breath. _Shit!_ If Cas really said that? If Cas really thought that?!

He wasn’t sure if angels could feel like this, but there he is, a final proof. Dean knew for a long time that he liked Cas more than just a friend, but he has never thought these feelings were reciprocated. Dean cleared his throat, he wasn’t sure what he should to do.

“Actually, I have some gift for you. But you need to close your eyes and not open these, before I’ll let you,” he said, gulping and taking two steps toward him.

“All right.”

Cas closed his eyes with trust. Dean laid hands on the angel's face. He felt soft skin structure under his fingers. He touched Cas few times before, but it was different right now.

“Dean... What are you doing?” asked Cas, but he didn't open his eyes like promised.

And then Dean kissed him. Slowly and gently with a little fear of rejection. But nothing bad happened. The kiss was short, subtle and innocent.

Dean’s heart was pounding like a jackhammer. He didn’t know, how angel reacts for this. Cas was still standing there with close eyes.

“Dean... Can I open my eyes now?” he asked.

“Yeah...” whispered Dean and chuckled.

Cas opened his eyes and looked for Dean. Then he said: “It was a nice gift.” And that was a true.

“Do you want more?” asked Dean insecure.

“Yes.”

They kissed again. This time longer and more passionately. They pulled away, and Dean took his hands off Cas’ face. They stared for each other like always and the silence was so peacefully. All the tension has gone.

“I love you, Dean,” said Cas softly with all feelings for this wonderful man.

“Yeah, I figured it out...” Dean smiled and after that, he reciprocated: “And I, you, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/stillwinchester) either! There's more destiel content!


End file.
